1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to user interfaces. More particularly, the present invention relates to user interfaces for media consumption.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, Video on Demand (VOD) content is searched or browsed by program name, genre, or date of recording. These search methods may provide a wide range of results, but may be difficult and/or time consuming to navigate due to the large number of results that may be provided. Users may be forced to drill down several hierarchical layers of navigation and menus to find a desired program episode. As a result, many users may refrain from using VOD services due to inconvenient navigation and discovery of VOD content.
At the same time, portable devices capable of media streaming such as tablet computers, mobile phones, and other handheld devices are continuing to grow in popularity, and demand for VOD on such devices is expected to grow in the future. To harness this nascent demand and to encourage future market growth, a new method of navigating and discovering VOD content that is user friendly and intuitive is needed.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a way to navigate and discover VOD content in a user friendly and intuitive manner.